Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V-belt type continuously variable transmission.
Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a V-belt type continuously variable transmission of an air-cooled type to be mounted on a vehicle, which includes a housing that shapes the outline and accommodates a driving pulley, a driven pulley, and a V-belt provided around these pulleys. The driving pulley (or the driven pulley) is provided on its rear surface with fins to configure a centrifugal fan (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,911,312, for example).
In the V-belt type continuously variable transmission, the fins supply air taken from outside the housing into the housing along with rotation of the driving pulley. This arrangement enables the driving pulley, the driven pulley, and the V-belt accommodated in the housing to be cooled.